bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
New Wei Forward
New Wei Forward, also known as the NWF Movement, is an underground revolutionist group dedicated to the return of the Imperial Dynasties of China, and specifically the Wei Dynasty. The leader is a charismatic former politician Cao Wei, who claims to be the descendant of the former Emperor Cao Cao. It's following is thought to be in the area of 25,000 people, mostly young and disenfranchised people who distrust or dislike the corrupt dictatorship and wish for a benevolent ruler to set the country straight. They are a semi-militaristic, stoking riots and guerilla attacks, even having some members joining the fray, but also in political and social upheavals. The group has influence in more than just China, including autonomous areas of Hong Kong and Taiwan, but also in places such a Vietnam.Referenced in Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal It is the goal of the group's leader Cao Wei to bring the organization out of the shadows and to become an acceptable philosophy among the people. History The history of New Wei Forward is mostly unknown, given much of it's reputation is based on misinformation and lies spread by the Chinese government to harm the reputation of the organization. It is known that the group was formed by Cao Wei in Hong Kong where he spent his time in political exile. It was at this point he also adopted his Lord's name. Involvement New Wei Forward is a minor group that plays a role in some AoH branch content as an antagonist group working against the interest of the Heels Agency. Such incidence include: Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal During the Mini-VN of Croft and the Coveted Seal, New Wei Forward act as the main antagonist against Lara Croft's efforts in China. Fearing the newly rediscovered Imperial Seal would upset the balance of power in China, Heels sends Lara to retrieve the artifact from the PLA, only to have New Wei Forward steal it first. Cao Wei planned to use the Seals legendary status as a symbol of his group's legitimacy to rule, which would allow them to come out of the shadows and have a place among the people. This in turn would allow for bolder moves on their way to restoring the Wei Dynasty. Thanks to Lara's efforts at seduction, she managed to retrieve the Seal herself by playing to Cao's desires, leaving New Wei Forward back where they began. She made an enemy of the group and it's leader, but didn't reveal her links to the Heels Agency. Purpose and Goals The goals of New Wei Forward are simple, their only aspiration is to restore the Dynasty rule to China, specifically reestablishing the Wei Dynasty under their rule of their leader Cao Wei. Mostly made up of people disenfranchised by the current social structure, the organization offers people a chance to change their standing under a new feudal ruleReferenced by Cao's Henchmen in Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal, as well as to see a "benevolent" Lord leading their country to their old Imperial status in the world. Organizational Structure The organizational structure of New Wei Forward is unknown for the most part. Beyond the chief leadership being held by Cao Wei, the ranks beneath are not revealed as of yet. It is known that New Wei Forward has a militaristic wing, as well as it's political and street level elements. This means there is a distinct rank structure in certain cells of the organization, but it is yet to be reveled. Leadership/Management Style Cao Wei, as the leader of New Wei Forward, leads with an iron fist of a Lord in the making. He is cunning and strategic, and so he knows how to lead his people without stirring trouble within their ranks, but even so he is autocratic and harsh. He is known to yell and make demands of his people, but he also treats them mostly with respect, getting the most out of every loyalist to his cause while getting results. Membership Key Leadership * Cao Wei Other Known Members * Several Unnamed Foot Soldiers Area(s) of Influence New Wei Forward is mostly operational within China, even having contacts and property within Beijing despite being an illegal organization wanted by law enforcement, as well as the more friendly regions of Hong Kong and Taiwan. It is also said by Cao himself that the group have influence in the surrounding areas of Asia, including Vietnam, and other area where China itself has interests worth disrupting. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Global Organizations Category:Secret Organizations